


【ABO】要钱没有要人一个（番外南琛）

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【ABO】要钱没有要人一个（番外南琛）

02

周震南为了报上次的仇，，专门帮姚琛和自己以姚琛发情期到了为由跟任豪请了一星期的假，洛洛还嘲笑他来着，说这星期他要被玩惨了，可惜哦，他们不知道这次是他要上姚琛~！  
手机关机，然后藏到客厅的沙发底下，哼，虽然姚琛答应了就一定会做到，但是万一姚琛耍赖搬救兵让任豪给他送抑制剂呢？他要做好准备啊！  
万事俱备，现在就差姚琛了~

“南南~要不然我们下次吧~我快受不了了~~~啊~~~~好南南~~~”  
姚琛躺在床上，双手被绑在床头，浑身燥热，发情期的他，在床上扭来扭去，下半身的帐篷高高立起，恨不得想立刻把周震南压在身下操弄一番，可惜，身体被限制住了。

“输了就要有惩罚，你输了的，这次你得给我上！”周震南边说边用手隔着衬衣揉搓着姚琛的乳头，看着姚琛想反悔的试探，他惩罚性的捏了一把。

“啊～～南南～轻一点~~”  
姚琛吃痛，连忙求饶。

只见周震南不出声，低下头，隔着衣服开始舔舐姚琛一边的乳肉，来回几次，直到乳尖那里的白色衬衣已经被口水浸湿，半透明的布料下隐约可见粉红色，他才转移目标，用嘴去舔舐另一边的乳肉，用手继续爱抚着这边的乳尖。

“啊~~南南好会舔啊~~南南的小嘴好棒啊~~~~”  
周震南的舔舐部分缓解了姚琛身体里的那股火热，但这是远远不够的。

猝不及防，周震南停了下来，开始一颗一颗的解开姚琛的衬衣扣子，用他灵巧的舌头，在纽扣上打着转，触碰到英朗的胸膛后就立刻离开，如此往复了几次，扣子全部解开。周震南的小嘴也没停，沿着肚脐周围，蜻蜓点水的亲吻了一圈，急的姚琛嗷嗷直叫。

“南南~南南~别折磨我了，你要做的话，给我个痛快吧！”  
房间里的红姜味道信息素越来越浓，姚琛被发情折磨的近乎疯狂，肉棒早已高高耸立，迫不及待的想要得到释放，可惜双手被束缚住了，无能为力。

“别急啊小琛哥，我这就给你做扩张，不然你等下会受伤的”周震南见姚琛煎熬的样子也不再逗他了，直接一下连同内裤，一起都扯掉了。  
周震南不禁有些脸红，即便跟姚琛做过很多次了，但这是他第一次这么清晰的看着姚琛的肉棒，真的好大啊。

他双手轻轻握住姚琛的肉棒，在触碰的一刹那，肉棒明显开始颤栗，隐约间又变大了一些。他用手张粘了写顶端分泌的黏液，开始上下套弄姚琛的肉棒，等待姚琛舒服些了后，张嘴含住了狰狞的龟头，不安分的小舌一直在肉棒的铃口吮吸，故意发出吞咽声音，小口小口的吃着黏液。

“啊......~~南南再吃多一点.....啊......”肉棒被周震南湿润的口腔包裹着上下吞吐，软舌也在不停的环绕着柱身舔，姚琛忍不住的向上顶，好几次都顶的周震南喉咙深处。让周震南忍不住的干呕，不停收缩的小嘴让姚琛爽的低吼。

周震南嘴巴都酸了姚琛还没有射，他想让姚琛被上之前先射一次的计划流产了，没办法，他松开了口，直接开始给姚琛扩张。他挤了一些润滑剂涂在了姚琛的后穴和他的手上，刚开始先用一根手指插了进去。

“...啊！！！”私密的地方第一次被人触碰，带着些许的痛意，姚琛的肉棒被刺激的没那么耸立了。

周震南知道姚琛是第一次，耐心的扩张了许久，当一只手指能顺利进出后他又添了一根，开始在穴口处慢慢抽插，穴口渐渐被插得松软，开始不自觉的收缩，周震南就知道姚琛准备好了，但是知道姚琛跟自己的体质不一样，周震南又耐着性子加入了第三只手指，开始在后穴中肆意的抽插，后穴开始自己分泌大量的淫液，被插得噗嗤乱响，这时候姚琛的低吼也变成了诱人的呻吟。

“啊~~~南南~~~在深一点啊南南~~~~南南我快受不了了~~~快帮帮我啊~~~~南南我好难受啊~~~~”姚琛被发情和得不到慰藉的后穴折磨的失去了理智，他现在只想前后都想得到安抚。

“我这就来了！”周震南的肉棒早在姚琛信息素开始变浓的时候就硬的不行了，更别说看平时的猛男姚琛在他身下双眼迷离，眼角带泪的哀求他了。

周震南往自己的肉榜上又倒了些润滑剂，抵着姚琛的穴口，一点点的插了进去。

“啊.....周震南.....”被撑开的疼痛让姚琛脸色一下变白，他的肉棒也彻底软了下来，他无助的叫着周震南的名字。

“小琛哥，你忍忍，马上就好了”周震南看着姚琛的样子心疼不已，但还是一寸不让，缓缓地将自己的肉棒完全插入到姚琛深处，太紧了，好爽了，这就是操穴的感觉吗？

“呼.........”姚琛痛苦的轻声呻吟着，他难以想象，他第一次进入周震南的时候，周震南会有多疼，南南那么怕疼一个人，怎么忍受下来的。

“小琛哥你放松，深呼吸，放松”  
周震南插到姚琛深处后没有着急着动，忍住了背湿软包裹的快感，开始跟姚琛接吻，分散他的注意里，让他放松。

疼痛间姚琛的唇被周震南性感的嘴唇覆盖了，他习惯性的伸出舌头与周震南的舌头相互交缠，攻城略地般抢夺者对方口腔里的每一寸空间，吞咽对方口腔里的每一滴口水，直到两人的嘴唇红肿才依依不舍的分开，分开时口水拉成一道银丝在两人之间。

“啊.....~南南，你动一动啊~~”被安抚好的姚琛开始不满足于现状了，他想要的更多。

如他所愿，周震南开始轻轻的抽动，逐步加快速度，当龟头不小心碰到某个点的时候，姚琛一个颤栗，不禁呻吟出声，性感得不得了。周震南听着知道自己找到姚琛的敏感点了，于是对着这一点发起了进攻。

“啊......南南~~~你碰到了~~~就是那里~~~你用力一点~~~~重一点啊~~~~啊~~~~~再快一点啊~~~~啊~~好深啊~~~南南~~~我被南南充满了~~~~”被插的姚琛也是浪得飞起，嘴里不管不顾的说着骚话，甚至比周震南叫床的时候放的都开。

周震南被姚琛的淫叫刺激的兽性大发，放开姚琛两条结实的大腿，扑到他的身上，含住他胸前听力的奶头，大力的吸吮着，小手把玩着另一只，肉棒还在疯狂的抽插着，两具躯体疯狂的相互拍打着纠缠着。

“南南操的你爽不爽啊小琛哥？小琛哥~南南大不大？南南吃的小琛哥的奶子舒不舒服啊？嗯？小琛哥说话啊~~~”周震南一口一个小琛哥刺激着姚琛，边吃奶边操穴，周震南做梦都想！没想到现在居然成真了！白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫，这也太爽了！这让他加重了进出姚琛的力度，每一下都重重的打在姚琛身上，撞得他身体来回摇动。

“啊~~~我好爽啊~~~被南南干的好爽啊~~~还有奶头~~~奶油也被舔的好舒服啊~~~~南南用力吸~~奶头好痒啊~~~~好想被南南吸~~~”  
敏感的奶头被舔弄着撕咬着，初开的后穴被大力操干着，全身被周震南玩弄着，姚琛的后穴不禁分泌出了更多的淫液，还有更多的饥渴冲向了他的肉棒，摩擦之间，他的肉棒又一次的硬了起来。

“南南~~~~肉棒也要~~~~~你摸摸它啊~~~它也好想你啊~~~~让他也舒服一下啊~~~~~啊~~~~~南南你又大了~~~哦~~~~~南南好厉害啊~~~干的我好爽啊~~~~”  
姚琛感觉到体内的肉棒又变大了一些，便知道周震南现在在想着什么，于是作死的开始淫叫。

“嘶.....这么骚？嗯？自己来，你自己摸它，你自慰给我看！快！不然我就不操你了”周震南是没想到姚琛被上之后是这幅模样，索性解开了姚琛双手的束缚，也停下了下身的动作，将肉棒抽了出来，抵在口处。

“啊~~不要停啊南南~~~帮帮我啊~~~~别躲啊~~快进来~~~~”姚琛扭动着身子，用被操爽了的后穴去找周震南的肉棒，可惜每次都被周震南躲过，来回摩擦了几次，姚琛急的眼睛都红了。

“快，自慰给我看，用你的手，自己撸，撸射了我就继续干你”这种时候周震南找回了一些平时的强势气场，命令着姚琛。

“啊~~~~我自己来~~~啊~~~~~~好爽啊~南南好粗好长啊~~~干的我太爽~~~~南南小手也好会弄啊~~~把我的肉棒伺候的好爽啊~~~~”姚琛看没办法，只能自己套弄自己的肉棒了，但是贼心不死的他又开始骚了。

只见他黝黑的眼珠一转，嘴里叫着周震南的名字，一只手快速套弄着肉棒，一只手居然伸到后穴，开始自己抠挖，而且一下就是三根手指全部没入，表情陶醉，仿佛真的是周震南在玩弄他一样。

周震南哪里经历过这样的刺激，全身的感官都冲到了头顶，直接拉开姚琛的手，肉棒插了进去，一下到底，就开始了毫不留情的抽插，淫水被撞得飞溅。周震南的手也没闲着，接替过姚琛的手，一下下的套弄着姚琛的肉棒，周震南像正在激战的战士一样，双手握着利刃，下身不停的前进。

“啊~~~~~姚琛~~~~我要射了！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！姚琛！！！！！”  
“南南等等我！！！我也！！！我也要射了！！我们一起！！！！！”  
周震南不知这样冲刺了多久，他射了出来，把滚烫的精液送进了姚琛的体内。姚琛的后穴被这精液烫到了一般，一个强烈的收缩后，也射了，他的精液喷的好高，糊上了周震南的小脸，而周震南被着么一夹，又射了一点。

空气中信息素的味道，慢慢的消散了。

等待一切平静过后，周震南才缓缓从姚琛身体里出来，瘫倒在姚琛怀里，姚琛也是大口大口的呼吸着，平复着自己的身心。

“南南，爽吗？”姚琛看着一脸餍足的周震南问道。

“爽，但好累啊，姚琛，你体力真好”周震南闭着眼睛，累极了。

“哈哈哈哈。这就累了？我的南南啊，你被我上累，这次你上我了，才一次就累了，以后还想着反攻吗？”姚琛被周震南的话逗笑了。

“当然想！为什么不想？上别人多爽啊，虽然身体说着我不可以，但是脑袋却可以！”周震南不满道。

“好，那以后都让南南在上面~我们再来一次吧~！”姚琛说着，便起身，拉着周震南也起来。

“什...什么？！！你让我缓缓姚琛，我这才....”周震南被吓了一跳，连忙拒绝。

“这次不用你来，我来~！”姚琛知道周震南误会了，也不多说话。抱着周震南跨坐在自己身上，用自己后穴里的精液，三两下把周震南不知何时已经湿软的后穴扩张撑开，说着话，便把硬起来的肉棒插了进去，开始了他轮次的抽插，每一下都把极度敏感的周震南插得尖叫连连。  
“啊！！！姚琛你！！！！！你怎么又！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“傻瓜，你什么时候见我发情期只释放一次就够了呢？”

空气中红姜的味道不知何时又浓郁了起来，这次，身体刚被透支的周震南没能抵住这波信息素的干扰，瘫软在了姚琛怀里，双手无力的挂在姚琛的脖颈处，低吟着....

之后的几天，周震南好几次想逃离去客厅沙发底下拿手机求救都被姚琛给揪了回来，压在床上，窗户边，浴室里，镜子前等等卧室里的各个角落里干了个爽，好不容易有次周震南哄着姚琛去了客厅，结果还被姚琛压在地毯上，眼睁睁的看着近在咫尺的手机结果被干晕过去了.....

事后采访。  
姚琛知道周震南把手机藏在客厅沙发底下了，但是他不说。  
周震南则是异常后悔，早知道就该把手机藏在卧室的！

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人


End file.
